Bronze Tiger
Bronze Tiger (real name: Benjamin Turner) is a villain from DC Comics who has been a member of both the League of Assassins and the Suicide Squad. History Ben Turner comes from the Suicide Squad, setting him up to become the team's leader, but he ends up the team's second-in-command under Rick Flag. On the team's first mission, the Tiger faces Ravan, who he brutally cripples, but refuses to kill. Turner develops a relationship with Vixen, while Flo Crawley, a part of the Squad's support crew, nurses a crush for him. Meeting Ravan again later, Turner convinces him to join the Squad, and the two become an effective fighting duo. As Turner is confronted for his actions by his superiors, and in the ensuing meeting, Turner's mind snaps. He flees, traveling back to the East (leaving Vixen in the process), where he spends some time as a janissary. Shortly afterwards, the Suicide Squad is disbanded and Amanda Waller is sent to jail. In the team's last mission, the Squad struggles to free a small island nation from the tyranny of it's seemingly immortal ruler. The team must pass through a forest known for causing hallucinations. While the others experience their own mind-trips, Bronze Tiger faces himself. Defeating himself, and thereby exorsizing his demons, Turner once again becomes a complete person. The tyrant is later defeated by Waller. Television History :For more information see: Bronze Tiger (Arrowverse) Michael Jai White portrays Bronze Tiger in the Arrow episode "Identity". In the episode, an African American man is contacted by China White to combat Arrow. In addition to his martial artist abilities, he has two sets of gauntlets with three claws that make him very formidable. He is later defeated by an electrified-trick arrow. He later appears in "Tremors" where he is freed from prison to retrieve a prototype of Malcolm Merlyn's Earthquake device. Felicity confirms that his name is Ben Turner and that he does go by the alias of Bronze Tiger, which she thinks is a bad name since tigers aren't bronze. He retrieves the device but is soon after defeated by Arrow and Roy Harper. Upon his return to prison he is approached by Amanda Waller with a proposal to work off part of his sentence by being recruited into a "squad." White appears in the episode Suicide Squad as a member of the team. Excerpt from Scribblenauts Unmasked: One of the greatest martial artists on earth, Ben Turner trained under the tutelage of O-Sensei and became a target for recruitment by the League of Assassins. When he turned the league down, they kidnapped him, forcing him to wear a bronze tiger mask that made him lose all control, letting the league use him as an assassin. Ben was caught King Faraday and Nightshade who brought him to Amanda Waller who offered him redemption by inviting him to join the Suicide Squad. Gallery Bronze_Tiger_BBAB.jpg|Bronze Tiger in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Benjamin_Turner_War_0001.jpg|Bronze Tiger in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Bronze_Tiger_Prime_Earth_002.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Amoral Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Spy Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy